User talk:Henrikv4
This is my talk page. Welcome! Hello Henrikv4, I am Spartan G-23, the founder of Ratchet & Clank fan Fiction. If you have any questions feel free to ask me at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 23:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Your welcome!=] --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 22:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Dear Henrikv4, seeing as how you have completed Tools of Destruction, do you have an online ID? I am just looking for friends so I was simply wondering. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Ok then, happy New Year! --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 19:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks :)HiQu 11:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Okay then, mine is rocketman120. You'll have to add me because I don't happen to have access to my PS3 at the moment, nor will I be able to access it for about a week if I'm lucky. --rocket 12 14:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Return of nefarious Hi! Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious is an awesome site! keep it up! HiQu Talk to me! 12:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Re. Return of Dr. Nefarious Np! Whens the next update for it coming? Oh and do you mind if I fix some categories of your pages like categorize them to planets etc. and do you want me to fix the image on your userpage? :) HiQu Talk to me! 14:36, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Nice! My Raclank: Fusion is about half ready and i've been pretty active with it. Oh and what about the Categorization of the pages. Can I fix them so they would be easier to find? HiQu Talk to me! 14:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Reply. Ok I'll help! and about the image: I fixed it but it's pretty blurry so you can upload a better incase you want to. :) And I noticed that the Laserturret Launcher doesnhave your property. Could you add it so anyone else don't edit it. HiQu Talk to me! 14:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Newrence Well.. Haven't ever thought about it. :D Well lets say that he uses a Super Electro Hydrofoil engine that repaired the problem. :P HiQu Talk to me! 17:18, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Wikia Rules About the page Talwyn Apogee in Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious, it brakes rules. There should not be any information about real games. Change it to info about your game or else I must leave a request of deleting it. HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia Rules About the page Talwyn Apogee in Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious, it brakes rules. There should not be any information about real games. Change it to info about your game or else I must leave a request of deleting it. Nothing personal HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia Rules About the page Talwyn Apogee in Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious, it brakes rules. There should not be any information about real games. Change it to info about your game or else I must leave a request of deleting it. Nothing personal :) HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Rules You can still use it if you use information from your game and not from real games. :) HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) * I cheched the rules correctly and moved your page to Talwyn Apogee (Henrikv4). HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) A little help http://ratchetfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:R.Y.N.O._X look at this 9_9 Re: Infoboxes Sure, go right ahead. Sorry about being quiet, I've been insanely busy lately. --rocket 12 23:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin? Bye I hope you find plessure in what ever you do, while you are away. I'm glad you contributed, and entertained us with your stories. Game Trooper 11:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!!! if you read this, do you have skype because a couple of my friends waht to make a ratchet and clank game and they are some level desingers they just need ideas, please help us we need your creativity. Message me back if you see this thanks